Unknown Friendship
by Pochacco
Summary: *Sequel to "SM-Exposed!"* An unexpected visitor comes knocking on Rei's door, when the Senshi are figuring out a mystery about a cold-hearted Senshi. Is the visitor in league with the Senshi? *CH. 6 NOW UP!*
1. Planning

This is a sequel to "Sailor Moon- Exposed!" Hope you guys like it as much as you liked the first story! R&R with your comments, flames, or questions. Thankies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oriana, you are to be sent to Earth. You are being assigned a new mission," said  
a woman's voice. A girl the age of 15 looked up at her.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Oriana. A strand of firey red hair fell to the side of her   
face. Oriana quickly tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"To be destroy the man who was after your blood ever since you were born. Your  
father. He is the most dangerous man on Oberon and you are in grave danger. Though  
he will follow you to Earth, you will gain the trust of some new friends and they will help  
you to rid of him," replied the woman. Oriana nodded, acknowledgely.  
  
Oriana curtseyed. "I will do my best, Queen Serenity." The woman smiled kindly. Oriana   
was about to turn to leave when the Queen spoke up.  
  
"You look so much like your mother when she was your age. Take care, dear." Oriana  
smiled and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Seiya! Look at this cake!" squealed Usagi, dragging Seiya over to look at  
a wedding cake. "Doesn't that look absolutely delicious?"  
  
Seiya sweatdropped. "Come on, Usagi. We already picked out the cake. We still  
need to know where we're having the wedding,"  
  
Usagi giggled happily, making Seiya sweatdrop. "Whatever you say, Seiya honey!"   
Seiya sighed tiredly but held Usagi's hand as they walked past the bakery.  
  
"Yoohoo! Hey, Usagi, Seiya!" called a voice. Seiya and Usagi turned and saw Minako runnning  
towards them. "Usagi, I need to tell you something VERY important,"  
  
"Okay, tell me," replied Usagi, curiously. Minako looked up at Seiya then coughed.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll be over there looking at the tuxedoes," said Sieya, understanding what  
Minako wanted him to do.  
  
Minako cleared her throat and whispered. "I'm not going to be Sailor Venus any more,"   
Usagi's eyes widened and mouth dropped.  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean?! WHY?!?" shrieked Usagi. Minako looked at her.  
  
"Well, I decided that I liked fighting as Sailor V better than I was as Venus. I had cooler   
clothes, unlike the Venus fuku," explained Minako. Usagi blinked confusingly but  
smiled after all the information sunk in.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're going back to being Sailor V," replied Usagi. Yaten come running   
up to them.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, check this out!" said Yaten, gasping for breathe. He held up the paper  
and saw the headline.  
  
'More Senshi Uncovered!' and below that was a picture of Sailor Mercury, Mars,  
Jupiter, and Venus. And below that was an article that read,  
  
'It finds out that there are more Senshi here in Tokyo. It seems that the Senshi shown  
in the picture (above) are all in association with Sailor Moon herself. Are there more out  
there?...' Usagi looked up and glared at Minako, who sweatdropped.  
  
"It was only merely coincidence that I wanted to be Sailor V again!" declared Minako,  
before Usagi could get a word in.   
  
A girl with fire-red hair, half tied back in a bun came up to Usagi. "Excuse me, but do  
you know where I could find the Hikawa Shrine?" Usagi looked the girl over. She was   
wearing blue jean hiphuggers, a black baby t-shirt with flames, and a black jacket tied  
around her waist. Her eyes were dark pools of saphire that almost looked black.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I was just heading over there myself to see my friend," replied Usagi,  
kindly. She looked behind the girl and called to Seiya. "Seiya, hon, I'm going to the Hikawa Shrine," after returning her gaze back to the girl, she said, "let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Getting To Know Her

"So, are you new here in Tokyo?" asked Usagi, walking on the crowdy sidewalk with the   
fire-red-headed. "Where are you from?"  
  
The girl looked up at Usagi nervously. "Erm- yeah, I just moved here from... umm-   
England," she replied nervously.  
  
"Where's my manners?" replied Usagi. She faced the girl. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm  
Tsukino Usagi. Well, in a matter of months, I'll be Kou Usagi!" said Usagi, giggling,  
showing her engagment ring.  
  
The girl smiled. "That's very good news. I'm Orista Oriana. I have a fiance, too. But..."  
Oriana trailed off, with a depressed look. She sighed and looked at the ground. Usagi   
had a sympethetic, concerned look on her face. Oriana looked up at her. "But he's still  
in England. He promised that in a week he'll meet me here so he can be with me,"  
  
There was a moment's silence. "I think we ought to be going," said Usagi, breaking the  
silence. Oriana nodded. "So, why do you need at the Hikawa Shrine?"  
  
"I need to see Hino Rei. I looked up her name in the phone book and asked her if I can   
stay at the Shrine. She said for me to go there to meet her," replied Oriana.  
  
"Well, a word of advice if she does let you stay, don't piss her off. Rei-chan has a short  
temper," mentioned Usagi. Oriana giggled.  
  
"You know Rei?" asked Oriana, looking up at her. Usagi nodded with a giggle.  
  
"We're friends. I knew her for... erm.. quite sometime," Usagi replied, thinking about the  
days on the moon. Usagi shook the thought from her head. "Hey, we're here," Usagi  
exclaimed.  
  
Oriana looked up at the Shrine. Usagi started walking up the steps that led to the Shrine.  
Oriana followed.  
  
"REEEEIII-CHAAAAN!" shrieked Usagi, once they made it up the steps. Oriana plugged  
her ears.  
  
"Usagi-chan, would you shut your cake hole?!" yelled a voice. A girl with raven black  
hair appeared from behind the front door, looking a little ticked. The girl ran up to Usagi  
and was about to give Usagi an earful when the girl noticed Oriana. "Oh, hello. You  
must be Oriana. I'm Rei,"  
  
Oriana nodded acknowledgingly. Rei was looking weirdly at her. Oriana noticed. "Erm,  
not to be rude or anything, but why are you looking at me?" Rei looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that you remind of someone. I swear you look like their twin," replied  
Rei. Usagi looked at Oriana, too, and realized what Rei meant.  
  
"I know who she's thinking of! She's right! You look like Meioh Setsuna," agreed Usagi.  
Oriana loked up at her and smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"Setsuna is my cousin," replied Oriana. Rei and Usagi's eyes widened.   
  
"Wha- Really?!" flabbergasted the girls. Oriana nodded.   
  
"It's amazing! You can REALLY pass for her twin if you would dye your hair green and  
have garnet colored contacts," replied Rei. Oriana narrowed her eyes at her confusingly.  
"I'm not saying you should, though," said Rei quickly.  
  
"Well, anyway, so how about it? Will you let me stay at your Shrine?" asked Oriana.  
She looked up at the sky. The sun was meeting the horizon.  
  
"I will allow you to stay here, as long as you help around the Shrine," replied Rei, finally  
getting serious. Oriana looked at her and nodded acknowledgingly.  
  
"No problem. I'll be happy to help," answered Oriana. She turned to face the sunset.   
  
"Well, I gotta go, Rei-chan!" said Usagi. "Okasan and Otosan must be getting worried.  
I'll call ya, Rei. It was nice meeting you, Oriana. I hope I'll see you again," Usagi bowed  
and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sumoru, I know you'll be here soon. Just make it here safely,* Oriana leaned back on  
the tree trunk, gazing up at the moon. She felt something in her jean pocket and took it  
out. It was a dark red crystal that was strung on a silver chain. Oriana sighed sadly.  
  
"It's the Crystal of Oberon. I thought I left it back on Oberon..." Oriana said to herself.  
She sighed again, closing her fingers around the Crystal. Oriana glanced back up at the  
moon. "Mother. I miss you. Why was I born as something different?" Tears brimmed to  
her eyes. Oriana blinked the tears back as she struggled to her feet. She fastened the   
Crystal around her neck and walked off, to where, she didn't know. 


	3. Happy Reunion

This chapter will have some of Oriana's past. I thought I'd tell you so you won't be   
lost...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oria, before I go. I want to tell you that I will always love," he tapped her on the nose.  
"And don't you forget that. Here," he pulled out a saphire blue satin box and handed it  
to her. "we will meet up with each other on Earth,"  
  
Oriana looked down from the man's mysterious midnight blue eyes and looked at the  
box, slowly opening it. Inside, was a golden ring. It had a diamond in the middle with  
the words 'Always and forever' engraved on the side. Tears brimmed to the surface of  
her eyes as she looked up at the one she loved.  
  
"Oh, Sumoru! You don't deserve to go away. Why must Queen Serenity do this to us?  
We had a plan of getting married!" cried Oriana, throwing her arms around Sumoru.  
  
Sumoru sighed as he embraced her in a hug. "I contacted Setsuna. She said that I can  
only stay for a year instead of the original lifetime punishment that Serenity had laid   
down for me" he reasurred her. He took a small step back and lifted Oriana's chin up.  
"After then, I will search for you on Earth. We can live there and get married as   
planned,"  
  
"Are you serious? Wouldn't you get in trouble for not serving punishment?" wondered  
Oriana. Sumoru looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, I could get in trouble. Even slaughtered for not serving my full punishment. But,  
I can't stand the thought of you there on Earth alone. I love you, I will do anything just to  
see you and hold you by my side," at this, Sumoru embraced her once more.  
  
"But I don't want for you to take a risk in losing your life over me," replied Oriana, a tear  
trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Oria, you're worth it. Your worth more than life itself to me, love," answered Sumoru.   
They heard footsteps echoing off the hallway walls. They both looked and saw Queen  
Serenity and some men in armor coming towards them.  
  
"Oriana, I'm sorry. But we have to this," spoke Queen Serenity, not sounding sorry at  
all. The men's footsteps quickened and grabbed Sumoru from Oriana's arms.  
  
"Sumoru!" cried Oriana, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I love you, Oria! Remember our promise, love!" yelled Sumoru, as the men dragged  
him off back down the hall. Oriana fell to her knees and called after him, sobbing.  
  
"Sumoru..." Oriana murmured. She pounded the floor with her fist. Oriana's gaze  
traveled upwards to look at the woman before her. "Why did you have to take him away  
from me? Sumoru did nothing to harm you or your daughter!"  
  
Queen Serenity looked at Oriana, her eyes flickering. "Well he could have! He snuck into  
my castle looking for my daughter. He could have wanted to kill her!"  
  
Vision blurry with tears, Oriana glared up at Serenity. "Do you know the REAL reason he  
wanted to see Princess Serenity?" Queen Serenity blinked in surprise.  
  
"And what would that be, if I dare to ask?" asked Serenity curtly. Oriana's eye twitched  
with anger.  
  
"Sumoru went to see the Princess to give her a message about Endymion," again  
Serenity looked surprised, but quickly replaced that look with hatred. "Before Sumoru   
even made it to her door, your guards ambushed him,"  
  
"I forbade my daughter to see Endymion. She wasn't allowed to see him," replied  
Serenity. Oriana stood up, eyes still blurry from tears.  
  
"Do you think that would stop her? That's love for ya," exclaimed Oriana. "Now, if you  
would EXCUSE me, I would like to be alone. I'm sure you have your Royal Thrown to  
sit on so your servant can clean it," Serenity's eyes flickered with hatred. She turned  
and left.  
  
As soon as Queen Serenity disappeared out of sight, Oriana started to cry again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oriana? Ori- Oh, you're awake. You need to get up now," said a voice above her.  
Oriana's vision cleared and she saw Rei standing over her.  
  
"What's up?" mumbled Oriana sleepily.   
  
"You need to wake up. Someone is here to see you. And if you want my opinion, he's   
pretty dreamy looking," answered Rei, with a smile. Oriana's eyes widened and she   
hopped out of bed.   
  
"Get out, out, out!" replied Oriana, hyperly. She pushed a giggling Rei out of her room  
and closed it behind her.   
  
Quickly, she put on a pair of clean blue jean hiphuggers, a black baby-t shirt with a  
devil girl winking, fresh socks, and her New Balance sneakers. She fixed her hair so  
that part of her hair was tied back in a french-braid. Oriana rushed out her room. She  
turned the corner and saw a man with raven black hair, wearing a pair of baggy jeans  
and a black Linkin Park t-shirt.  
  
"Sumoru?" The man turned. Oriana reconized his dark black pools for eyes. The man  
smiled. It was Sumoru. Oriana squealed with happiness as she ran to him.  
  
Sumoru caught her in a hug. "Oria, I missed you so much! But Setsuna and I planned it  
all out. She told me to lay low,"  
  
Oriana broke apart from him and smiled at him. "Ooh, you're saying that as if you were  
a convict! Kewl! Convicts are cool!"  
  
Sumoru tilted his head back and laughed and looked her in the eyes. "You really must  
have turned Earthling after that period of time haven't you?"   
  
Oriana giggled. "I can't help it! Their mannerisms are easy to pick up. And you know   
what is weird? I don't even act like this. I'm just glad you're back here with me!" They  
gazed in each other's eyes and finally shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, what do you think? R&R please! 


	4. Out of the Ordinary

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi, when I went to investigate what was going on, there was a girl that had it under  
control,"   
  
"Did you see what she looked like?"  
  
Rei closed her eyes, trying her best to recall the night before. "She had maroonish-red  
hair, she was about our height, she wore a black skirt that almost reached her knees  
with flames, a black halter-top with flames, and black boots," Rei opened her eyes,  
facing Usagi. "When she left, I caught a glimpse of her face. She looked almost like  
Oriana,"  
  
"Bu-But, was Oriana at your place when you left?" asked Usagi, taking a sip of her   
milkshake. Rei shook her head.  
  
"No, Oriana and her boyfriend said they were going for a walk to catch up on things. But  
they were asleep on her bed when I got back," Rei replied.  
  
"It's weird how everything has been peaceful until Oriana arrived. Maybe it's just a  
coincidence," said Usagi thoughtfully. She stared out the window of the restaraunt onto  
the busy street of downtown Tokyo. Then something caught her eye. "Hey, there's  
Oriana,"  
  
Rei followed Usagi's gaze to the corner of the street. She was right. Oriana was waiting   
to cross the street. Oriana began to walk down the cross-walk, not seeing a car coming  
towards her. Rei took off out the door to the street and rushed at Oriana. "Oriana, look  
out!" Oriana turned and saw the car coming at her. She stood frozen in fear. Rei pushed  
her out of the way, avoiding injury herself.  
  
They landed hard on the other side of the street. Oriana groaned with pain from impact   
with the sidewalk. She sat up slowly and looked at Rei, who still lied there. "You saved  
my life," Rei stirred and sat up to look at Oriana. Rei smiled.  
  
"Rei! Oriana!" called a voice. Oriana and Rei saw Usagi running towards them. When  
she reached them, she knealt beside them. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Rei," replied Oriana, slowly standing up and helping Rei  
get to her feet.  
  
"I would have done what any decent human would have done," commented Rei. "And I'm  
sure you would have done the same for me." At this, Oriana was lost for words.  
  
"Well, let's go to your place, Rei. I brought my bridesmaids magazines with me and I  
need your help to pick the dresses out," replied Usagi. "You can help, too, Oriana,"  
Oriana nodded in response. Usagi, rei, and Oriana walked off to the Shrine.  
  
*~*  
  
"How about this one?" Rei pointed to a particuliar dress. It was light lilac, sleeveless,   
satin, an A-line silhouette, pearl trimmed, had a georgette scarf, and came with gloves   
that came up to the model's biceps. Usagi peered down at it.  
  
"That is beautiful. But it may be too purple," replied Usagi, looking up at Rei.  
  
"Well, let's see a picture of your dress and see if the purple sticks out like a sore  
thumb," said Rei, getting a little angry. Usagi quickly pulled out a page pulled out from a  
magazine and showed it to Rei and Oriana.  
  
The dress was silvery white. It was Choffon empire waisted embellished with beaded  
Venise lace trim and long sleeves. The silhouette was an A-line, the neckline was a   
scoop, and the train type was a Chapel. The model was also wearing a diamond necklace   
and earring set along with a tiara.  
  
"That's beautiful," remarked Oriana. She took the page and set it down next to the dress  
that Rei picked out. "I looks okay to me," Usagi looked at the two dresses side-by-side.  
  
"Hey, you're right! Good choice, Rei," complimented Usagi. Oriana smiled, glad there  
wasn't gonna be an argument. Usagi folded the page and closed the magazine, looking  
at Oriana and Rei. "Now that's out of the way, let's do something fun!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Oriana. Rei and Usagi looked at her like she was crazy, then looked  
at each other.  
  
"Mall-trolling!" they said together, happily.   
  
"Hello, ladies," said a voice behind them. Rei, Oriana, and Usagi turned around and   
saw Sumoru leaning on the doorway. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a long navy  
blue Blink 182 shirt, and a pair of Nike's. He had his raven black hair spiked and gelled.   
A pair of sunglasses were on top of his head.  
  
"Hey, Sumoru!" said Usagi. All three of them got up. "We were about to go to the mall.   
Wanna come?"  
  
Sumoru shrugged. "Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
R&R please! Thankies! ^^ 


	5. Getting Re-Aquinted

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sumoru flipped his sunglasses over his eyes, shielding the sun from his eyes. Oriana  
hooked her arm around Sumoru's as they followed Rei and Usagi to the mall. Sumoru  
kissed Oriana, who giggled happily. "I'm glad you're here, Sumoru. I missed you so  
much,"  
  
"I missed you, too. The year couldn't have gone any slower than it did," replied Sumoru.  
Oriana looked up at him sadly.  
  
"I was staying in a house in the woods until a couple days ago. Father followed me here  
and tried to kill me by burning the house down," said Oriana. Sumoru looked at Oriana,  
alarmed.  
  
"And why did he want to kill you?" questioned Sumoru. Oriana shook her head.  
  
"I told you. When I was born, I was born as an Enchantress. Father was furious," told  
Oriana in a whisper, not wanting Rei or Usagi to hear. "I'll tell you the rest later,"   
Sumoru nodded knowingly.   
  
Unknowing to Oriana and Sumoru, Usagi and Rei stopped suddenly, making them walk  
into them.  
  
"Oof," Sumoru looked up. "Hey, why'd you guys stop?"  
  
"Mamoru?" said Usagi. Oriana and Sumoru looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Oh, hey, Usako, Rei!" said a man's voice. Oriana peeked around Usagi and saw a tall  
man with dark hair and eyes. A woman was accompanying the man. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Same to you, Mamoru! So, how have you been?" asked Rei. The Mamoru guy smiled.  
  
"I've been doing great! I'm on spring break right now from school. I brought my fiance  
along. This is Kaifuu Kanna. Kanna, this is Hino Rei and Tsukino Usagi, soon to be  
Kou," introduced Mamoru. The woman smiled kindly.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru. We have someone to introduce, too," said Usagi. Oriana and Sumoru  
stepped forward. "This is Orista Oriana and Orihime Sumoru,"   
  
"Nice to meet you. JEEZ!" cried Mamoru, looking at Oriana. "You look just like Meioh   
Setsuna!" Oriana sighed.  
  
"We are related. We're cousins," replied Oriana. Mamoru blinked in surprise, but shook  
his head. He looked at Usagi.  
  
"So, when's the Big Day?" asked Mamoru. Usagi smiled happily.  
  
"It's a month after school lets out. It'll be June 24," replied Usagi. "The only thing we're  
having trouble with is where we're getting married,"  
  
"Well, you still have 3 months. You can figure out something before then. It'll be hot in  
June, so I would say somewhere outside. Like in an orchid garden or on the beach or  
somewhere like that," suggested Mamoru. Usagi thought for a minute then smiled.  
  
"I'll tell Seiya that. Are you going to come?" asked Usagi, hopefully. Mamoru looked at  
Kanna then returned his gaze to Usagi and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. But I'll surprise you if I get to come," replied Mamoru. He looked at his watch  
and blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry to say, but Kanna and I have to get going,"   
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Mamo-chan," said Usagi and Rei at the same time.  
  
"You, too. And it was nice meeting you, Oriana, Sumoru," said Mamoru. He waved as he  
walked off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll meet you in the food court in half an hour. See ya," said Oriana. She and Sumoru  
headed off in the direction of the Spencers and Hot Topic. "So, what's it that you need?"   
  
"I need me more Linkin Park shirts and posters," replied Sumoru cheekily. Oriana shook   
her head.  
  
"As long as you buy me the same," said Oriana. She changed the subject. "I think  
Usagi and Rei are suspicious of us,"  
  
"How's so?" asked Sumoru. They were about to go into Spencers when there was chaos  
near the food court. Oriana and Sumoru took off to the scene.  
  
They approached the food court and hid behind one of the pillars, wathcing the scene  
from afar.  
  
A girl with hair that of a garnet shade, which came down to her waist, was holding onto   
Seiya's wrist and Usagi was there, looking frustrated, confused, and angry.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" screamed Usagi. She stormed up to the girl and   
kicked her in the shins. The girl lost her grip on Seiya as she fell. Seiya had a strained  
look on his face. It looked like he was thinking whether to help the girl up or not. Usagi  
took Seiya's wrist and walked him off.  
  
"Usagi, wait," Seiya voiced. Usagi stopped and looked at him. "Rakeshia is my friend.  
She was not trying to hurt me in any way or even hitting on me. So just don't start  
turning green with envy whenever you see me talking to her,"  
  
Usagi's angered look fell. She heaved a sigh. "Alright, Seiya. I understand that. I didn't  
have any right to do that,"   
  
"That's right, you didn't," replied a voice behind them. Seiya and Usagi and Rei  
turned and saw the girl getting to her feet. She glared at Usagi. "You should learn to   
trust your boyfriend,"  
  
"Butt out," said Usagi. All three of them turned and left.   
  
The girl mumbled to herself as she walked the opposite direction past Oriana and  
Sumoru, who exchanged looks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. A Reasonable Explanation

In this chapter, I borrowed an idea from a story by my friend, Skittles. Don't sue me! ; _ ; Also, the info in this chap. about Seiya isn't true. I just made something up.  
Don't sue me 'cause I don't know much about Seiya's past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"UGH! They make me sick!" the girl said to herself. She looked further into the mirror  
with pure disgust. "Why doesn't she just- UGH! Gross! He kissed her..." the girl turned  
away. "Well, maybe he does love her. But..." she turned back with a pained look, "he  
promised that one day we would get married," a tear slowly trickled down her cheek.  
  
Rakeshia wiped the tear away. "Maybe he doesn't remember me..." she trailed off, her  
anger suddenly rising. "And I wanna know WHY he doesn't," She looked again at the  
mirror. She could see that Seiya and Usagi were in the park now with Rei, Sumoru, and  
Oriana. Rakeshia grew angrier when she saw Seiya and Usagi kiss again.  
  
Rakeshia raised her fist and hit the mirror, causing it to shatter. Blood trickled down her  
knuckles. She cursed herself.  
  
"Rakeshia, you broke another mirror. If Mum heard about this, she'll have a fit,"  
Rakeshia turned and saw her sister, Tamaka. She had wavy maroon hair that came   
to her ankles, but was tied back in two buns. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled.  
  
"I don't care. As long as I didn't hurt anyone else," replied Rakeshia, anger showed  
through her dark saphire eyes as they flickered.  
  
"Here, let me take care of that hand of yours," said Tamaka, grabbing the first aid kit.   
Rakeshia sat down on her bed and Tamaka sat beside her. As she cleaned the wound,  
Tamaka asked, "So what got you in a riot this time?" Rakeshia sighed.  
  
"Do you remember Seiya?" Tamaka nodded. "Well, he is with someone else. He is  
going to marry her," Tamaka looked up, confused.  
  
"I thought he promised you that you were going to be married?" Rakeshia sighed.  
  
"He did, but that was when we were almost ten. He had to move. I guess he just doesn't  
remember the promise he gave me, either that or he was just joking around. He was a  
practical joker back then," remembered Rakeshia. Tamaka wrapped her hand in a   
bandage.  
  
"Didn't he turn Othello's fur green?" asked Tamaka. Rakeshia giggled. She remembered  
seeing her grey and white stripped cat's fur dyed green and seeing Seiya's  
mischeivious grin swipe across his face.  
  
Tamaka finished wrapping Rakeshia's hand. Rakeshia stood up and walked over to the  
wall of mirrors. She stood infront of one, she saw Usagi asleep with her head rested on  
Seiya's shoulder. Seiya kissed Usagi on her head and resumed talking to Oriana,  
Sumoru, and Rei.  
  
Rakeshia sighed sadly. Tamaka made her way over to her sister and watched with her.  
She saw Seiya pick Usagi up as Oriana, Sumoru, and Rei cleaned up and put away their  
little picnic. They walked off in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine. Tamaka put a hand on  
her sister's shoulder. "He was only joking when he told you that you guys were gonna  
get married. Seiya was grinning, but you were turned away when he said that. You took  
it too seriously,"  
  
Rakeshia's anger rose as she faced her sister. "I DIDN'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY!"  
Her nostrils flared. Tamaka blinked in surprise and took a step back. "SEIYA MEANT  
WHAT HE SAID!"  
  
"Chill, girl. You need some rest. You didn't get much last night from all that turning and  
tossing," said Tamaka with a worried tone in her voice. She took her sister's hand and  
led her to the bed. She lifted the covers and Rakeshia climbed in. "You'll feel better  
once you've had some rest," As soon as Rakeshia's head rested on the pillow, she fell  
asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya and Usagi cuddled on the love seat on Usagi's balcony, covered under the same   
blanket. They gazed up at the clear night sky. The moon was full and there were   
thousands of stars. "Seiya...?"  
  
Seiya looked her in those true saphire eyes of hers, putting his arm around her  
shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"How come you never told me about Rakeshia?" asked Usagi. Seiya sighed and looked  
back up in the sky.  
  
"Because something I said in the past made me regret ever knowing her," Seiya sighed  
again.  
  
"Well, tell me from the beginning how you met. And why you never told me about her,"  
replied Usagi. Seiya closed his eyes.  
  
"We were five. Our mothers were aquinted with one another and they thought that  
Rakeshia and I should become friends. We did," Seiya paused. "The thing I regret even  
saying was meant to be a joke. She must have liked me more than a friend, since she  
took it seriously,"  
  
"What was it that you said, Seiya?" asked Usagi, looking at Seiya. Seiya opened his  
eyes.  
  
"I said that one day we would get married. I sarcastically said that after she admitted  
she had a crush on. She didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice..." replied Seiya. "The  
week later, I moved to Kinkomu with my father and mother. We had to move because  
Mother had fallen terribly ill, almost life-threatening,"  
  
"Well, you acted like a booger to that Rakeshia girl..." Usagi paused, looking at the sky.  
Realizing what else Seiya said, Usagi looked at him. "You never did tell me about  
what happened to your parents,"  
  
"After we moved, Mother had gotten terribly worse. The doctors couldn't do anything to  
help her and said she wasn't going to make it. After a week, she died. Father was   
overcome with grief and killed himself. I was all alone. Then Kakyuu-sama took me in  
and looked after me, she was only ten years older than I," explained Seiya. Usagi  
looked sympathetically at Seiya.  
  
"What did Rakeshia say or do when she found out you were moving?" asked Usagi.  
Something brought her to asking that.  
  
"She was furious, crying, and said 'I thought we were going to get married'," Seiya  
shook his head. "I told her that she was being selfish, and should feel sorry for my  
mother, as she was going to die. All Rakeshia cared about was that I was leaving her,"  
  
"Honestly, I would've told her she was being selfish, too," commented Usagi, her  
saphire eyes suddenly flickering.  
  
"All today before you spotted us, she was screaming at me that I had 'left her behind to  
be lonely'. I told her that I was more worried about my mother and had no choice but to  
leave," said Seiya, his voice suddenly turning bitter. He looked at Usagi. "She was  
about to drag me off and hold me prisoner. When you came by and kicked her down, I   
was almost considering of helping her up. But then I thought she probally gonna think I  
cared for her more than you. I only liked her for a friend,"  
  
There was an ackward silence. Usagi sighed and looked at Seiya. "I'm just glad you   
told me this, Seiya. I truley am. I don't want anyone getting between us. I love you,"  
  
"I love you, too," answered Seiya, looking deep into her eyes. He lifted her chin up and  
kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
